


Fluorescent lights

by foxyroxi



Series: Andreil week 2019 [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, day two - fluorescent lights, grinding in a parking garage, mentions of blowjobs and handjobs, the maserati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Neil had never been to the movies alone, but there was a first for everything.Day 2: fluorescent lights | deafening sound | secrets





	Fluorescent lights

**Author's Note:**

> Second work of the fandom!
> 
> I could have written this way longer if I wanted to write them going at it in the car, but maybe next time :')
> 
> Aagin, english is not my first language and this work is unbeta'ed!  
> Be kind to me!
> 
> Mentions of blowjobs and handjobs.

**Day 2:** **fluorescent lights** | deafening sound | secrets

\----------

Neil and Andrew had spent their fair share of late nights driving around in the Maserati, going nowhere and everywhere. He had seen empty parking spots at secluded lookouts and empty parking lots behind IHOP or McDonald’s, depending on what mood Andrew was in that night.

Neil had never been to the movies alone, but there was a first for everything. He had asked Andrew if he wanted to come with him, but Andrew had declined because he had a sparring session with Renee, but he would be there to pick him up after. Neil had kissed him goodbye and gotten out and headed to the movie theatre.

Problem was – Neil had forgotten to charge his phone before he left.

And he had no idea where Andrew was or when he would be here.

Neil had waited ten minutes where Andrew had dropped him off in the parking garage before he headed into the mall to pee and buy food from Burger King, figuring Andrew would be hungry after his session with Renee. And he was hungry too, so it was a win-win. Once he had gotten their food, he headed back to the parking garage and did some people watching to make time pass.

When he returned twenty minutes later, the Maserati and Andrew was still nowhere in sight.

Neil sighed and leaned against the nearest wall, leaning his head back and stared into the fluorescent lights. It probably wasn’t good for his eyes, but the moment, he couldn’t care less. It was at least more exciting then looking at concrete walls.

He didn’t know how long he had been staring into the them, but he had definitely zoned out for an indefinite amount of minutes.

“You forgot to charge your phone, Josten.”

Neil looked up in the direction of Andrew’s voice in the empty garage. Andrew was leaning against the car, looking at Neil with a cigarette hanging from his lips. How had Neil not heard the car pull up beside him or close the car door. There were more cars in garage now, parents picking up their kids, people coming to see a late night movie than when he left to pee and get food.

“You’re late,” Neil said and smiled a little at him.

“Yeah. There was a car crash on the way here and you would have known, if you had charged your fucking phone.”

Okay. Andrew wasn’t in a good mood.

Neil pushed off the wall and walked over to Andrew, food in the brown paper bag, all the while Andrew finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

“I brought you food. We can stop for ice cream on the way back, if you want,” Neil said as he placed the bag on roof of the Maserati. He stood as close as he possibly could with Andrew’s arms crossed over his chest and carefully curled his fingers in Andrew’s jacket, giving him one of those half smiles, like he was thinking about doing something stupid.

“I can see that,” Andrew huffed and uncrossed his arms, putting his hands on Neil’s hips, pulling him closer to him.

Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck, his fingers on his right hand curling in the blonde hair at Andrew’s neck. He glanced around the garage, looking to see if there was anyone close by that could interrupt them or cause any trouble by being disrespectful. When he found that they were relatively alone, he leaned down, slow enough so that Andrew could stop him if he wanted to stop him. He brushed their noses together, in a slow, careful manner.

“Yes or no, Andrew?”

Andrew glanced up at Neil, tilting his head back a little to get better access to Neil’s mouth. He contemplated saying no, just to get that stupid smile of off Neil’s face, but the way Neil was carefully nuzzling his nose against his, breathing quietly against his lips.

“Yes, junkie,” Andrew murmured, before he stretched his neck and kissed Neil with such intensity and passion, it made Neil’s knees weak. His hands tightened on Neil’s hips to keep him steady against him.

The kiss was hot – all teeth and tongue, like most of their kisses. But there was no rush in their kiss. The intensity was still there, but it wasn’t as urgent as it used to be. Nothing was urgent anymore, because Neil didn’t have a target painted on his back anymore. They didn’t have to rush their kisses or lazy handjobs Saturday mornings in Columbia or blowjobs in the showers after practice.

The intensity slowly ebbed out, leaving room for a kiss, that was passionate. A kiss, that was a dance between their tongues and lips.

Andrew slid his left leg between Neil’s, pressing his thigh against his crotch. His hands left their place on Neil’s hips, moving to his ass and into the back pockets of Neil’s jeans, squeezing his ass, pushing him down against his leg.

Neil moaned against Andrew’s lips in surprise, his hips stuttering as Andrew grabbed his ass and held him against his thigh. Neil’s fingers tightened in Andrew’s hair.

“Andrew,” he moaned quietly, moving in to kiss Andrew again, their tongues sliding against each other. He pressed closer to Andrew, pressing his already hardening crotch against his thigh.

“We can’t do this here.” Neil’s moans were bordering to whimpers and the sound of his name made something stir deep inside Andrew.

Andrew bit down on Neil’s lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood, as he pulled back.

Neil jerked his head back in surprise at the bite and took a deep breath, before a content smile spread on his face.

Andrew wanted to punch him for making him feel things. He opted for pushing him away instead and reached for the bag on the roof. He went around the car and got into the driver’s seat, leaving Neil outside the car as he got in, though he wasn’t alone for long as Neil joined him in the car, but long enough to get the Maserati started.

Neil took the bag from Andrew’s hands and reached into it, taking a cheeseburger out and gave it to Andrew.

“Eat. You must be hungry after your session with Renee,” he said and took another cheeseburger out and unwrapped it, biting into it. He held it in one hand, getting his seatbelt on with the other.

Andrew hummed uncommittedly as he got on his seatbelt and pulled the paper from his burger. He put it in his mouth, holding it between his teeth as he pulled out of the parking spot and drove out of the parking garage and back towards Fox Towers.


End file.
